


A point

by Iregertnothing



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: Thicc Shepard and Zombie bear gets a divorce and Thicc doggo doesn't know how to cope with that---





	A point

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Galaxy.

"Oh the love of my life! I got something for you!" Called officer Mono gleefully "I've prepared something you would absolutely love! It took awhile to find the fattest and juicy lesbian to fry, but i managed! And it's all for you, my love! So come out and we can enjoy it together!" The robotic dog quickly ran into Sammy, a short, quiet and a wimp. "Uh uh, Mister Monoherd. I would like to speak with you." Sammy started

"Can it wait? I'm busy, I got a date and I'm not going to be late."

"Uh uh, No. It's really important to me."

"Well I don't care! Now fuck off!" 

Sammy quickly scooped up the round robotic dog "No! It's really important! I must speak to you about it! Or our plan won't work- uh. I mean it's important!" Sammy said nervously.

"What plan? Let me go this instance, Sam! I'm going to be late! And when I'm late my dearest love won't let me hit that! Now get off-" before Monoherd had said another word, Sammy leaned over and kissed his cheek. Startled the pupper whacked him away and growled before noticing a decaying robotic bear behind him "My love!" Monoherd called. Picking up his feet he dashed to his lover before he had been pushed down by his soulmate "You dirty cheater! You THOT!" He cried.

"W-what? Babe that wasn't what it looked like I promise!" Monoherd protested.

"You damn cheater! After everything I done for you? After all we've been through? I can't believe you! I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, I love you so much! You have to believe me what you saw was a mistake!" 

"Liar! I don't ever want to talk or see you again! I hope you're happy with that fucking twink, you man-whore!" The zombie bear turned to run off but was quickly grabbed at his arm "Babe please, I can't live without you! You made my life a treasure to have. Don't go! I love you!" Monoherd plead.

The decaying bear frowned and furrowed his brow "How dare you make a fool of me? Let go, or I'll have your head!"

"Please, don't go..."

The zombie pulled of the weeping shepard and stormed away, leaving the other to curl in a ball and sob. Sammy let out a heavy sigh "Uh uh, we did it." He whispered 

"You! You fucking bastard! You took him away from me! You fucking twink!" He shouted. Sammy quickly coward before him and sniffled "Uh uh! Mister Mono, I'm sorry!" 

"Eh, what's the point? He's gone. I won't ever get to see him again."

"Uh uh? Am I in trouble?"

"Yeah, but I don't care. Nothing really matters anymore."

Monoherd slums over and dragged his feet away from the rabbit boy.

"What's the point?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because I don't have any ideas lmfao.


End file.
